¿Y que diran de mí?, Dirán que eres gay
by Frida-Psique
Summary: A todos nos puede pasar! Hablo de una persona que se creia hetero y descubrió que no lo es tanto en una noche "loca", llamese: "¡hip! se me pasaron las copitas". SONGFIC, muy crack. Naru-3personajes que no revelaré. Lean y rianse mucho!:D


****

¿Y QUE DIRÁN DE MI? -DIRAN QUE ERES GAY...

SONGFIC :D

Mecano – Stereosexual...

Hace algunos días Lucy me puso esta canción y -gritos de una histérica-!, esta chusca, a todos nos puede pasar, y terminar aceptando lo que nunca pensamos aceptaríamos (lo peor es que es a base de suposiciones, ya verán en el transcurso del Fic), pensar como este hecho que describe la canción cambiará nuestra vida, decírselo a tu novio (a) dejar de hacer algunas cosas (.) por no poder contener tus deseos carnales XD... En fin todo esto aplicado a un Sasunaru crakeado, romántico y muy chusco n.n disfruten, es mi segundo Fic, el primero que subo aquí ya que el otro esta en vías de progreso, o sea, no esta terminado jejejee... ya saben chicos exámenes, deberes y todas esas cosas que las chicas de 16 años debemos hacer u.u.

**ACLARACIONES:**

La canción la tome prestada, es del grupo Mecano, escrita por nacho Cano (creo jeje)

Naruto no me perteneces, es de Sasuke, quien a su vez es dibujado por Don Masashi Kishimoto, a quien creo que todos estamos agradecidos, por crear esta maravillosa serie de donde podemos tomar personajes y convertirlos en Geishas, gatitos (de más animalitos), reyes, mucamas sexies, altos ejecutivos, ¿inocentes? niños de secundaria, entre muchos otros, para satisfacer nuestros mas bajos instintos coff coff me incluyo...

-Narración--- letra normal

_-pensamientos_

_-_**Negritas--- Canción**

(paréntesis) los paréntesis soy yo metiendo mi cuchara.

**-**acotación**- **Lo que el personaje hace.

La historia está escrita en primer persona ;D.

* * *

Las punzadas en la cabeza me despertaron, ¡demonios! Tenía mucho sin beber tanto y la resaca me mataaa, no lo vuelvo a hacer de veras!, mmm... ¿quéeee? Uyy (mirada picara, típica de Naru-chan) dormí con alguien ya briago, veamos que tal mis gustos cuando estoy pasado de copas mmm...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Cuando me desperté  
Y vi a otro tío acostao  
De espaldas a mi lao  
Me dije: ¿El pavo éste? ¿Quién es?  
Luego ya razoné  
La culpa es del alcohol  
Debí mezclar ayer  
Hasta volverme maricón**

¿Q-quien es éste =ÉSTE=?

NO, no, no, noooooooo (entro en estado de negación), ¿cómo es que pude?

NO debí tomar tanto, bebí demasiado, mira que terminar con otro tipo... aunque...

Pero, ¡mis amigos!, no, todo el mundo dirá que, que-

Espero que ellos me acepten así como supongo que soy, todo mundo dice que tu verdadero "yo" sale cuando estas un poco desinhibido por el alcohol.

Veamos... cuando era pequeño veía a los otros chicos aleteando a mi alrededor y... algo aleteaba dentro de mí (el kyuubi, jaja, no es verdad). Sí supongo que soy gay, ¿cómo se llama a ésto? Ah sí, Me destapo, me libero, salgo del closet, SOY gay...

**¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?  
(Dirán que eres gay)  
Lo tendré que asumir  
(No te apures rey)  
Me aceptarán tal cual  
(Verás como si)  
Stereosexual  
**

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y Sakura-chan? ¡Mi niña!, mi verdugo favorita masoquista "grr", mi ojitos de jade...

Con esto de destaparme mucha gente que quiero saldrá afectada, ¡ya se! Se lo diré de poquito a poquito, espero que no lo tome a mal, que no piense que juego con ella _y me golpee brutalmente_, porque si la quiero pero, un nuevo mundo se me ha abierto (uyy), le diré que "sí amas a alguien dejalo ir", aunque en este caso no es que me deba dejar ir si no que ya no podre estar con ella... ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya Destrabate! No llevamos mucho así que no creo que le afecte, le ofreceré mi amistad y que cuando quiera podamos hacer el jueguito del látigo y las esposas"grrrr" jiji -se muerde su labiecito- sniff sniff una de las cosas que dejaré por ser gay... aunque.. también puedo hacerlo con mis próximas parejas _gracias sakura-chan Por enseñarme lo que es el placer doloroso..._

**Con mi novia no sé  
Creo que se lo diré  
De forma gradual  
Para que no le siente mal  
**

Y Shikamaru, Kiba, SASUKE, sobre todo Sasuke, porque gracias a Sakura-chan me gusta que me traten mal... bueno, por Chouji no hay problema, no es mi tipo... etto... creo que tendré que dejar de ir con ellos a pescar al río, y dejar de desnudarme y que ellos se desnuden frente a mí para darnos un buen chapuzón.. y ni hablar de las duchas, que tal que un día se les cae el jabón -escalofrío-

**Pero por el Squash  
Es mejor no volver  
No sea que un día en las duchas  
No me pueda contener  
**

¡Soy GAY!

Nunca he hablado con ellos sobre la homosexualidad, espero que no sean homofóbicos, pero se que me quieren, así que, creo que no hay problema, yo solo soy diferente de ellos en mi sexualidad, no tengo lepra ni nada, solo soy gay.

**¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?  
(Dirán que eres gay)  
Lo tendré que asumir  
(No te apures rey)  
Me aceptarán tal cual  
(Verás como si)  
Stereosexual**

Ójala que ellos me acepten tal y como soy, como ya antes lo hicieron con lo de el kyuubi, creo que ahora si tendrán razones para temerme "uyuyuy"...

¿Y que habré sido en este último encuentro? ¿Hombre activo, u Hombre pasivo?

¡Ahh! ¡Que demonios! Voy a probar de todo ¡yiiiiiiiiip, allá voy mundo del arcoiris!

¡Dios! Quizá ya no sea virgen por detrás y no lo se...

¿Por qué sigo pensando es Sasuke?, ¡ay, ya aceptalo Naruto! Sasuke siempre te ha gustado y ahora que lo has aceptado puedes ir tras el, el problema es que no sabes si el prefiere lo mismo que tú, pero no te importa si te rechaza "No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace" como diría Gai sensei -Hace la pose de Gai, ya sabes la que hace cuando sale por vez primera en cima de una tortuga XD-

**Y por otro lao  
(Por el lao de atrás)  
No debe estar tan mal  
(Pero si es lo más)  
Si hay un tanto personal  
(Pruébalo y verás)  
Stereosexual  
**

¡Ya! bien hecho Naruto, debo agradecerle a la vida por ponerme en ésta situación

que tal que me muero y nunca me entere que era gay, y para ser sincero AMO LAS NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS... solo se vive una vez -cantando-

¡rayos! Otra vez Sasuke a mi mente, es que su cuerpo _ahora puedo pensar tranquilamente en ello sin acusarme a mi mismo,_ sus brazos, ese torso que ahora lleva desnudo_, ese Sasuke cada vez mas desnudo, ahora se porque casi me desmayo de tanto hiperventilar cuando reparaba en el detalle de su camiseta ya hasta me parecía a Hinata cuando me ve..._Sus miradas de desdén, esos ojos tan soberbios... y ese color azul en su ropa que le va tan bien, no creo que halla otra persona a la que le valla tan bien ese color mmm... -orgasmoXD- .

M? mira ese cabello, ¿podría ser que? Es azul y corto, ¿podría ser que dormí con Sasuke cuando alcoholizado? Voy a echar una mirada, tanta conclusión que he tomado en 15 minutos y ni siquiera he mirado quién es quien me ha hecho despertar a mi nueva vida...

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Cuando me había hecho a la idea  
El maromo despertó  
Y resultó ser una tía  
Con el pelo a lo Grace Jones  
**

¿HI-ina-ata, que hace aquí Hinata?, no, no no, -otra vez estado de negaciónXD- Le he sido infiel a Sakura-chan con Hinata -traga saliva- ¿Cómo termine con ella en la cama?... Nadie tiene porque enterarse, ¡Si! Eso es Naruto nadie tiene porque enterarse, después de todo, ya has concluido y aceptado que eres gay, a base de la suposición de que habías dormido con un hombre, voy a obligarme a olvidar que dormí con Hinata e imponerme que dormí con un hombre cualquiera, ¡eso es!, SHHH HINATA no digas nada de lo que sucedió, por favor.

**Y aunque ya se fotocopie  
Por delante y por detrás  
A mi me sale más a cuenta  
Por un lado nada más**

Sasuke-teme ¿qué crees? Descubrí que soy gay y también descubrí que me gustas.

- DOBE ya era tiempo

¿También te gusto teme? -le hace ojitos-

- Usurantonkachi nadie podría insunuarsele a otra persona mas de lo yo lo hice, pero eres un baka y nunca te das cuenta de nada, de hecho eso es algo que me gusta de ti, mi inocente Naruto_ INOCENTE _-resonó en su pensamiento-

Y entonces los dos probaron por detrás, (si, hubo equidad, así lo exigió el i_nocente_ Naruto).

**¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?  
(Dirán que eres gay)  
Lo tendré que asumir  
(No te apures rey)  
Me aceptarán tal cual  
(Verás como si)  
Stereosexual  
Y por otro lao  
(Por el lao de atrás)  
No debe estar tan mal  
(Pero si es lo más)  
Si hay un tanto personal  
(Pruébalo y verás)  
Stereosexual**

¡Sasuke, -sangoloteos- es Hermoso ser gay! -orgasmo final-. XD jajaja

en vez de punto final.

* * *

**¡Que les pareció? Por favor si les gusto _y si no les gusto también _dejadme un review, son muy importantes para mí, aunque sea pequeñito, ¡ya se! les debo el lemon, perdón, será para otro fic y resulto un accidental naruhina pero con final feliz, llamese Narusasu jejejeje.**

**Leí al final el Fic _cuando decidía si ponerle lemon o no _y me pareció que estaba demasiado crack para una descripción MUY profunda y perversa de yaoi, perdonenme mucho por favor!**

**Como decía las lectoras y lectores son lo mas importante para mi, los reviews me inspiran, ¡soy una escritora principiante! _Espero que no se note u.u._Con deseos de superarse y ser Hokague de las escritoras X.**

**Ok no las ahogo con mas ruegos gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme hasta la próxima :D. XOXO su amiga Frida.**


End file.
